Blondie vs Brunette
by XoXdramaqueenXoX
Summary: my last story ummm drama much is back and better! i have revamped in and hope you love it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the clique but all new characters are mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own the clique but all new characters are mine.**

**HEY GUYS!! The story is back and better then ever! I deleted the old one and the new one is going to be awesome! Ok heres a little background:**

This story takes place if Massie and Cam would have gotten together and Claire and Cam never had. Derrick was never in the picture and is just in the background watching this whole thing. Claire has made all new friends after not feeling like part of the pretty committee anymore. She still has some ties to them but they are breaking fast.Ok here it is:

Claire Lyons: Is crushing hard on Cam and he is unavailable. Has made all new friends after not feeling like part of the pretty committee anymore. She still has some ties to them but they are breaking fast. Her love for Cam and her old friends might just push her over the breaking point. How long will she be able to hold?

Massie Block: Is completely in love with Cam and her life is bliss. Claire is finally starting to be seen less and less thank gawd. Her best friends are still tight and shes loving life. Or so it seems She has been doubting her rocky relationship and cam lately. If only he could see how much she loves him. But she has to put on a smile and act like everything is fine just for the pretty committee. Life as an alpha is hard.

Kristen Gregory: Is still tight with massie and the girls and things are finally getting back to normal. Shes completely happy for massie and is happy as can be.

Dylan Marvil: Is finally fabulous to herself in her own skin. Is loud and proud and is not afraid to flaunt and strut her stuff.

Alicia Rivera: happy can not begin to describe how she feels. She has the perfect friends, life and boyfriend. Ahhh paradise!

Cam Fisher: Is really confused about his feelings right now. But hes in love with massie….. right?

Derrick Harrington: Is still great friends with cam and is always there when cam needs advice and he seems to be needing a lot of that lately.

Josh Hotz: Is going out with Alicia and loving life.

Kemp Hurley: same

Chris Plovert: Same as usual

**(a/n tell me if you want me to continue. I have done a lot of tweaking to the story line so it will be verrrrry different)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique

BOCD Café

Friday, November 2

Claire's POV

_I am going to die _I thought_ Somebody please kill me now_

I watched as Massie draped herself over Cam and had to keep myself from gagging. I glanced around and when I noticed nobody was paying attention I slipped over to where my Whitney one of my new non PC BFFs was sitting.

"Omg Whit do see them," I bitterly whispered, "Its making me sick."

"Claire," Whitney said.

"What?" I asked as I gazed longingly at Cam.

"GET A GRIP!!"

"What the heck?! You know how much I like him and he's just so hot! On top of that I don't even think she likes him that much."

"I know its just that your going to have to suck it up because it's not going to go away. I know I think Massie is just using him to keep her status now that Cam has stepped in as the new briarwood alpha."

"Can't you just try to help me a little please," I said angrily.

"Claire I already explained that I'm not going to get involved whatsoever,"

"Fine," I huffed

I said goodbye to my friend, and as I was walking back to table 18 my phone vibrated. It was Hope one of my other new friends. She, Grace, Abby, Bella, and Sasha were all out on the field for lunch.

**HOPE: **where are you?? Need to talk ASAP! Bout M and C!!

As I read the message I quickly walked out to the field looking for my friends. It didn't take long to find them they were all sitting on the grass in a circle waving for me urgently and making clown faces at me when I wouldn't walk faster. Laughing hysterically I broke into a run, racing towards the friends I could actually talk to and that I knew loved me for my insane obsessive self.

"What took you so long?" Hope asked smiling.

"I was talking to Whitney she says I need to get a grip and the whole thing wont go away." I replied with a sigh.

"That's probably true." Bella giggled looking around at the others.

They all started giggling and it just made everyone start to crack up when I leaned over and tackled Bella.

"So what are we doing after school. I'm thinking a Star Wars movie marathon." I casually metioned.

"Ok there is no way on earth you will get me to watch those." Bella said.

"Ditto" They all said in unison.

"Fine any other suggestions?" I said acting offended.

"I know!! Ok lets go see a movie and go to the mall on Sat. and then do our own stuff after school." Kalei said excitedly.

I could feel my spirits rising as I looked around and listened to everyone agree. I breathed a sigh of happiness and lay down on the grass smiling. Staying right in this moment and not thinking about drama.

**(A/n ok so how do you like it? I need some help deciding should I do short chapters and update really fast or do long ones and only update like once a week? Please review your opinion)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I don't own the clique

**Disclaimer: I don't own the clique**

**Block Estate**

**Friday November 2****nd**

**Massie's POV**

**A/n Ok massie is like ditching school in this chappy fyi**

"I CANT BELIEVE THIS!" I sobbed into my royal purple pillow, "I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!"

My phone started vibrating and postponed my hysterical watery rage for just a second. It was a text from Alicia and the PC.

**ALICIA: **Mass where did you go? We saw you with cam at lunch but then like an hour after you were gone. OMG R U DITCHING? That's genious!

As I looked at the text I couldn't help but remember the blissful, happy moments cam and I had shared at lunch. But then he had to ruin it by venting to his stupid friends about how needy I am. Just the thought of this brought on a whole new round of tears.

_Flashback two hours ago_

"_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! I screamed_

"_Massie give me a chance to explain, I never said any of those things. Derrick was just saying stuff to get you mad!" Cam calmly said back._

"_CAM FISHER IF YOU DON'T APOLOGIZE I WILL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!"_

_I just stared at him and he stared back with his hands in his pockets. I was sick of putting up with him, but I knew that tomorrow would be back to normal. So I just stomped out of the empty classroom and left._

_End Flashback_

What is wrong with me? I ask myself as I think of how completely sucky my life really is. I cant talk to anyone. Especially the PC they would never understand about My parents getting a divorce, and the crap from Cam and Claire. My whole life is a complete fake. Ughhh y can't things just be like they used to be with the pretty committee intact and knowing that Cam still loved me. I sighed and shakily picked up my phone to write, what else, but another lie.

**ME: **I am so nawt ditching, I had a headache.

**ALICIA: **surreee, don't worry ill cover feel better!

**ME: **thanks!

I then got the most ah-mazing idea ever. What else to make you feel better then to take it out on a LBR and transfer the miserableness to someone else. I grabbed my phone and spread the nastiest rumor to everyone in the school.

**ME: **Hey BOCD! Just thought that I would let everyone know about a wonderful special delivery on the way! Claire Lyons is pregenant!! Congrats Claire and well wishings!!

I cackled to myself as I pressed send. I put my hands behind my head and lay back on my bed and congratulated myself for a job well done. I then stood up, put on my heels and left the house for the Cloud Nine spa for a little R&R. After all, who needs school?


End file.
